Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla
}} |prev =Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack |prevname = |next =Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. |nextname =Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. }} |rating =Not Rated |budget =¥1,000,000,000 |gross =¥1,910,000,000 |runtime =88 minutes 88 minutes |designs =KiryuGoji, MireMekaGoji }} Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla (ゴジラ×メカゴジラ , Gojira tai Mekagojira, lit. Godzilla × MechaGodzilla) is a 2002 produced by Toho Company Ltd., and the twenty-sixth installment in the Godzilla series, as well as the fourth in the Millennium series. The film was released to Japanese theaters on December 14, 2002. Plot When the mutant dinosaur Godzilla attacks Tateyama in the year 1999, the Diet decide to commission a robot constructed from the original Godzilla's bones, with help from Japan's top scientists. Four years later, the cyborg, called Kiryu, is finished and inducted into the Japan Self-Defense Forces along with its human pilots as the Kiryu Squadron. At the same time, Godzilla shows up once again, even though the JSDF seemed to finally defeat him. In the midst of the first battle, Kiryu's soul is awoken by Godzilla's roar, and brings with it the memories of his death years ago. This action makes Kiryu extremely angry and he proceeds to destroy the city around him. Horrified, the Kiryu Squadron can only watch in terror and alarm as the rampaging cyborg destroys more city property than Godzilla did. Kiryu is brought back to headquarters for further work. Meanwhile, Kiryu's main pilot, Lieutenant Akane Yashiro, tries to settle matters involving second lieutenant Susumu Hayama, scientist Tokumitsu Yuhara and his distressed daughter, Sara, who thinks that using Kiryu to fight is wrong and that it should be friends with Godzilla. Kiryu was put out of commission, until Godzilla once again attacked. The prime minister of Japan realized how dire the situation was, and he sent Kiryu into battle. Missiles and lasers were fired. The two creatures clashed, slowly knocking into each other. Missiles, masers, the wrist blade, and all of Kiryu's lesser weapons were used to contend with Godzilla at a close range. Kiryu sent Godzilla into a centrifugal throw as it began to charge its ultimate weapon: the Absolute Zero Cannon. Unfortunately, Kiryu was downed before it could be used. Its pilot, Akane Yashiro, managed to take manual control of the robot as the machine was recharged. Kiryu was sent back into battle, disabling Godzilla's heat ray and unleashing its Absolute Zero Cannon. Godzilla managed to survive the brutal attack, although gained a massive chest injury, but Kiryu's power supply was exhausted. Godzilla returned to the sea, as Japan could only watch on in a bittersweet stalemate. Staff Cast Appearances Monsters *Godzilla (KiryuGoji) *Kiryu *Mothra Larva (Stock Footage) *Mothra Imago (Stock Footage) *Gaira (Stock Footage) Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *Type 90 Maser Cannon *Shirasagi *Type 90 Tanks *AH-1S Helicopter *Type 82 Command Vehicle *Type 96 APC *Oxygen Destroyer (Stock Footage) *Atomic Heat Ray (Stock Footage) *Type 66 Maser Cannon (Stock Footage) *Type 88 SSM *IJN Destroyer Hatsuyuki Gallery Soundtrack Alternate Titles *''Godzilla X MechaGodzilla'' (Literal Japanese Title) Theatrical Releases *Japan - December 13, 2002 U.S. Release Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla was distributed in the United States by in 2004. Box Office Budgeted at roughly $8,500,000, Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla opened in Japan on December 13, 2002, and earned $2,253,231 in its opening weekend. It went on to gross approximately $16,000,000 in Japan, making it the second biggest of the Millennium Godzilla films at the box office. It sold approximately 1,700,000 admissions. Reception Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla is generally liked by Godzilla fans for introducing what some consider the best incarnation of MechaGodzilla. Mike Pinsky of DVD Talk gave the film three stars out of five, saying: "While I did have some minor complaints, is a fine entry in the series." Pinsky said "the plot is more interesting than most giant monster movies," and "the battle scenes, which are the main reason anyone watches these films to begin with, were great." Matt Paprocki of Blog Critics said the film is "pretty flawed, but those of us who still love seeing Japan get trampled are in for a treat." Stomp Tokyo praised the "great monster fight action" but criticized the "uncompelling non-monster scenes." Giving the film a "B+" score, Mark Zimmer of Digitally Obsessed said that it's "a good deal of fun and one of the better entries in the series." Digital Monster Island gave the film a "B" rating, calling it "a fun and exciting film that should please most fans." Video Releases Toho (2003) *Released: 2003 *Region: Region 2 *Language: Japanese Universe Laser (2003) *Released: 2003 *Region: Region 3 (2004)Amazon.com: Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla (2004) *Released: March 23, 2004 *Region: Region 1 *Language: English (Dolby Digital 5.1), Japanese (Dolby Digital 5.1) *Format: Multiple Formats, Anamorphic, Closed-captioned, Color, Dolby, Dubbed, NTSC, Subtitled, Widescreen *Other Details: 2.35:1 aspect ratio, 88 minutes run time, 1 disc, Japanese version Madman (2004) *Released: 2004 *Region: Region 4 'Sony Pictures - Blu Ray '(2014) *Released: September 9th, 2014 *Region: 1/A *Languages: Japanese and English (5.1 DTS-HD) *Aspect Ratio: 2.35:1 Widescreen *Subtitles: English, English SDH *Special Features: Original Theatrical Trailer *Note: It is on a Double Feature set with Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack Videos Trailers ゴジラ×メカゴジラ|''Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla'' Japanese trailer Trivia *The continuity of what has been dubbed the "Kiryu Saga" by fans reaches beyond the continuity of the Godzilla series; the film makes reference to the events of such classic Toho as Mothra and War of the Gargantuas. The sequel to Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla, Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S., also makes reference to Space Amoeba, and even includes the monster Kamoebas in the monster cast. A book, released in Japan on the heels of the film's release, lays out a timeline of monster attacks included in the "Kiryu Saga." Included in the timeline are the monsters Varan, Moguera, Maguma, Dogora, Baragon, King Kong, Gorosaurus, the Giant Sea Serpent, and the remaining monsters from Space Amoeba; Gezora and Ganimes. *Titanosaurus was originally supposed to appear as a hero, for the first time, once again helping MechaGodzilla, though he was removed. However, his name is imprinted on a fish tank, during Godzilla's appearance at a festival. References Poll Do you like Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla? Yes! No. Kind of. de:Godzilla gegen Mechagodzilla es:Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla Category:Films Category:Millennium Series Category:Kaiju Films Category:2000's films Category:Japanese films Category:Films directed by Masaaki Tezuka Category:Godzilla Films